Currently, in bulk service provider applications, multiple individual outdoor demarcation boxes of varying sizes are deployed to enable direct customer interconnection to video, Internet, and/or plain old telephone service (“POTS”) services provided by a service provider. Most often, it is one outdoor box for each customer and for each type of service offering. In some locations, a large backboard with support poles embedded in concrete is used to support the various boxes necessary to serve two adjacent customers. Since the customer termination enclosures are located outside and are subject to wind and weather, their size and/or number can cause problems for the bulk service provider. The pace and initial material expense required for this typical configuration make the initial cost of deployment prohibitive for many small bulk service customers, such as recreational vehicle (“RV”) park customers or the like.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing Fiber-to-Drop-Point (“FTDP”) and/or point-to-point fiber insertion within a passive optical network (“PON”) communications system, such as within FTTx systems (including FTTH, FTTB, FTTP, FTDP, FTTN, FTTC, and/or the like), in particular, within apical conduit-based FTTx systems, for bulk service provider applications (such as media distribution applications for RV parks or the like).